The Portal
by SellTheirSouls
Summary: Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are transported into the 21st century, after being saved by Oku, who is a total stranger by the way – they are brought to the Blackwood siblings and they are taken in by them. Lenalee, Komui, the nerds, ah, I mean the Science division, and mostly everyone in the D. Gray-Man series is featured in this story, yeah... Enjoy!
1. THERE'S A HOBO IN THE BATHTUB!

**Welcome, awesome readers! I am your host for the entire story, SellTheirSouls! Hold the applause, hold the applause - oh you're so kind!**

**I have decided to take a break from my Death Note story for a while and focus on a different story - you're about to read it right now, and I will not be updating a lot due to my Math homework that I was assigned to do over the Summer. Ugh. **

**And yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and let me know whether you like it or not. c: **

**I appreciate the reviews! **

**And I think that's about it...**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Chapter One: Woosh~**

* * *

"Hey, Max, wake up. We're going to be late for school." A black-haired boy with spectacles said, prodding the sleeping figure before him.

"Just five more minutes, moron." The person, who was Max, groaned, tightening their hold on the sheets.

"NO, WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!" Said moron replied, pulling the sheets away and throwing them across the room.

"HEY, GIVE MY BEDSHEET BACK! I NEED IT!" Max shouted, furrowing her eyebrows.

"A BEDSHEET WON'T HELP YOU GET A GOOD EDUCATION. GET UP YOUR LAZY ASS AND GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH BEFORE YOU MAKE US LATE FOR SCHOOL!" The boy with the spectacles shouted, twitching.

Max harshly got up from bed, grumbling something along the lines, "I only asked for five more minutes" as she walked past Blake, who was her second older brother.

Once Max walked inside the bathroom, she slapped her forehead and sighed. "Blake, there's an old hobo sleeping in the bathtub again!"

When Max received no reply from her older brother, she immediately grabbed a near-by bucket and swung the bucket at the white-haired hobo, hitting them across the face.

The white-haired hobo sloppily sat up with a dazed look on his face, he laughed. "Hey, why are there 4 Timcanpy's?" After that the white-haired hobo dropped face first towards the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_SPLASH._

Allen immediately regain consciousness and sat up, wiping the water off of his face. "Hey, what was that for - GAAAH!"

"Shoo, hobo!" A red-haired girl, who seemed around his age, shouted as she prodded him with a broom.

"H-hobo?" Allen stuttered out.

'What on earth gave her that idea?' Allen silently asked himself while the red-haired girl continued to prod him with the broom.

"What part of 'shoo, hobo' don't you understand?!" The red-haired girl asked. "If you don't get out here within the next five seconds, I'm going to call the cops on you."

"W-wait! There's clearly a big misunderstanding! My name is Allen Walker and I work for the Black Order, as you can see in my unifo-" Allen's eyes trailed down towards his uniform and noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform. Instead he was wearing really weird clothing that had holes every here and there.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of gang you're in?" The red-haired girl asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"What? No!" Allen ran a hand through his white hair, then something clicked in his mind. "Do you have telephone that I could use to prove who I am?" Then something was thrown towards Allen.

Allen looked at the strange item, confused. "What's this?"

"It's a phone, dummy. Use it, that's why I gave it to you." The red-haired girl replied, glaring at Allen.

Allen blinked and observed the device that he wasn't quite familiar with. "I don't think I could connect Timcanpy with this phone..." He murmured under his breath.

The girl groaned and said, "Would you hurry up already?! Listen buddy, I have to go get ready for school or else my brother is going to kick my ass. It's either that you take the easy way and leave the house as if nothing happened or we could do this the hard way." The red-haired girl started to crack her knuckles.

Allen gulped before he started to protest. "I swear that I'm telling the truth! Please believe me! I just need a different phone to connect me to the Black Order."

* * *

_BAM_

"And stay out!" The red-haired girl shouted as she slammed the door close, leaving Allen outside of the house, blinking.

'Wait... I just noticed something...'

"WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?!" Allen shouted in terror.

"OH SHUT UP!" An old man shouted and threw a rock at Allen.

Allen scowled at the old man as he rubbed the back of his head. "That really hurt..."

...

"WHERE'S TIMCANPY?!" Allen shouted once again in terror.

Meanwhile Blake peeked from the curtain inconspicuously as he raised one of his eyebrows in amusement. "He really lost it there, didn't he?"

Max, who was putting her shoes on, shrugged. "Don't know him, don't care."

"Say didn't you said that he was a hobo?"

She shrugged once again. "Well yeah, have you not seen him?"

Blake stole a glance of the white-haired boy who was still sitting outside of their house, talking to himself. "You do have a point but he seems to look around your age."

Max blinked. "... Wait, how old am I again?"

"You're sixteen, Max." Blake answered. "Physically, but in mental wise you're a ten year old along with Nathan. Makes sense since you both inherited a lot of dad's features."

A vein popped out of Max's forehead in annoyance.

"But aside from that, what are we supposed to do with that boy?" Changing the subject, Blake glanced over at Allen - who was still talking to himself.

Max shrugged. "I don't know but he must have been a druggie for all we know which explains why he's a hobo."

Blake blinked and nodded. "True, but he doesn't seem like that kind of person to be honest with you."

"He didn't showed any symptoms of being an addict while I was with him... So, I'm guessing he seems pretty normal to me except for the fact that he was completely confused when I showed him my - Blake?!" Max looked over to the place where Blake was standing by the window and noticed that he was gone and the front door was left opened.

Max walked outside of the door and saw Blake interacting with Allen. "Blake! What the hell are you doing?!"

Blake ignored Max and continued to talk to Allen.

"BLAKE?!" Max shouted, dumbfounded. "GET UNDER MY WING, NOW! STOP TALKING TO THAT HOBO!" Max extended her arm and started to point underneath it. Blake continued to ignore her.

What really shocked Max the most was when Blake helped Allen up from the ground and they both walked towards Max.

"If you'll excuse us, Max." Blake said, gently pushing Max out of the way, letting him and Allen enter the house.

Allen looked back at Max with an apologetic look on his face.

"Blake, what are you doing bringing a hobo into the house? And most importantly we're going to be late for school!" Max said, pointing at the clock, which said 5:54 AM. Max's eye started to twitch as she immediately face planted onto the floor.

"Don't worry, Max, we still have plenty of time before school starts." Blake assured, smiling.

"Thanks for the news flash... stupid bastard." Max angrily said as she quickly got up from the floor, dusting the dirt out of her pants.

Allen laughed nervously, sweat dropping. "Sorry about all of the commotion earlier. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you or your brother."

"Well, you did." Max replied, huffing.

"Don't worry, she only like this in the mornings but you'll get used to it." Blake said as Max glared at him.

"What do you mean that he'll get used to it?" Max asked as one of her eyes started to twitch.

"Based on what Allen told me I have concluded that he's not from our world-"

"Seriously, Blake?!" Max asked in disbelief and anger.

"Let me finish, alright?" Blake said while Max start to grumble things under her breath. "The Black Order is an organization that helps destroy demons, also known as Akuma, and to stop the Millennium Earl - who creates these demons by fooling humans into thinking that he could bring back the dead. Allen is an exorcist - he has the ability to destroy these demons."

"And you believe all of that?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Of course of I do. Who would make such a lie like that? And his hand also proves it." Blake said, glancing over at Allen's cursed arm.

Allen looked up at Max and held up his cursed arm. "You see, I was tricked once by the Earl into thinking that I could bring my father back to life. But I only ended up getting cursed." Allen sighed and then said, "Innocence activate."

...

...

...

"I'm going back to my room." Max said as she saw Allen's hand transform into something strange. Max stopped and looked back at Allen. "If you're intending to stay here for free until you find a way to get back home then you're wrong. From this day on you will become my personal slave and Blake will fill out some paperwork for you to attend my school next year and you will do everything that I assign you to do without question, got it?"

"Hey, that's not fair, Max! At least make him be my servant too!" Blake whined.

'Personal slave? Servant? What have I gotten myself into?!' Allen thought to himself, sweating nervously while Max and Blake argued behind him.

"Um, guys?" Allen asked as he tried to break up the fight between the two siblings. "Guys?" He sweatdropped.

Max stomped her foot on the ground. "Then he won't be neither one of our slave." She sighed and shrugged. "Besides it's illegal to have slaves."

"EH?!"

'They were planning to have me as their slave knowing that it was illegal?!' Allen thought to himself in terror.

"Don't worry, Allen, you're still going to attend school with Max next year. I'll be graduating in less than two months from now so I'll just work something out with the principal, alright?" Blake assured, grinning.

* * *

"Are you sure that we should let him use Nathan's old school bag?" Max whispered to Blake.

Blake waved Max off. "Of course, Max. Besides Nathan's studying aboard in Japan with Throne's supervision so there's no way he should know."

"Yeah but it reeks." Max pointed out, pinching her nose.

Blake sniffed the school bag. "No, it doesn't-" Blake immediately threw the old school bag outside the window, "Damnit Nathan!"

"Blake? Max? Are you in there?" Allen's voice said outside of the Nathan's bedroom door.

"Yeah, we're here." Max answered as Allen slowly walked in the room.

He blinked and asked, "What are you two doing?"

Blake glanced over at Allen and said, "We're looking for a school bag for you to take that used to belong to our other brother. So far we haven't had any luck finding one that doesn't reek of spoiled food."

Allen flailed his hands out in front of him in protest. "No, no, no. It's fine, you don't have to go through the trouble just for me! I mean, it's already bad enough that you guys are letting me stay here. I don't want to be a burden! And besides! We still have until next year, right?"

"Nonsense, Allen! Screw Nathan's old school bags, you're taking one of my old ones." Blake walked out of Nathan's room and headed to his bedroom.

"You shouldn't argue with him once he makes up his mind, Allen." Max said to him as she held out her hand towards him. "I want to apologize in advance for my behavior earlier today. Sure, I'm not too excited about having a total stranger staying at our house but after seeing your arm transform into, I don't know what it is, I believe my brother's theory. You're not from this world - somehow you managed to tap into our world and I suppose that it's our responsibility to somehow bring you back to your world. If you haven't shown me your arm sooner then I would have kicked you out of here by now - and also your scar was also a dead giveaway too."

Allen looked at Max, stunned. "It's alright, really!" Allen smiled as he and Max shook hands. "And thank you for believing me..."

"Got it!" Blake yelled as he held up one of his old school bags. "You're all set for school next year. I already packed some pens, pencils, and a notebook."

"That kind of sounded weird, Blake..." Max commented, blinking.

Blake ignored her as he glanced at his wristwatch and gasped in horror. "We're going to be late for school! Let's go!"

Max sighed as Blake ran out of the room like a maniac and seconds later he came back, saying, "I forgot that today's Saturday."

Max immediately fell on the floor in shock.

Allen laughed nervously. 'I should start getting used to this if I'm going to live here.'

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Japan..._**

"You wanna fight pretty boy?!" A red-haired 17-year-old angrily asked, holding up his ax.

"Mighty Mugen activate!"

Lavi laughed nervously as he put down his cup of tea. "Nice place, heh."

_CRACK_

Throne immediately got up from the couch. "That better not be my flower vase!"

_CRACK_

"TOO LATE!" Nathan shouted.

Throne's eye twitched as he rubbed his temples to calm him down. "I wish I knew where this Black Order is located so I could be of help but unfortunately I don't know anything about such an organization called the Black Order."

Lavi waved off his hand. "It's fine. We should get going before Yuu-chan causes anymore trouble."

Lavi and Throne glance out of the back door and sighed as they saw the two teenagers arguing and battling with each other.

"I'm so glad that today's Sunday." Throne said as he took another sip of his hot tea.

* * *

'Last thing I remember before waking up here was when Kanda and I were arguing with each other while Lavi tried to pull us away. But it's not like it's going to help me get back home.' Allen thought to himself as he scrubbed his hair with shampoo. He sighed as he remembered what the red-haired girl said to him a few minutes ago.

"Try to remember some events that happened before you came here. It might give us a clue on how to bring you back home."

"I can't even remember anything other than that..." Allen said to himself, sighing.

* * *

"B-b-b-blake!" A panicked voice shouted onto the other line of the phone once Blake answered.

"Hello? Throne? Throne, why are you yelling? Calm down first before you tell me anything, alright? Take some deep breaths."  
Blake assured.

There was panicked exhale on the other end. "It's Nathan! He's been fighting with one our guests for 2 hours straight and guess what? They broke my favorite flower vase!"

Blake sighed, annoyed. "Throne, don't call if you don't have nothing urgent to tell us. You do know that this phone call comes out in the phone bill, right? Isn't it around 10 PM over there in Japan? Seriously, Throne, just get those two to cut it out somehow, alright? Goodbye."

"NO WAIT-" Blake ended the call before Throne can saying anything else.

"What did he want?" Max asked from the kitchen table as she was eating her bowl of cereal.

"Nothing, it was just something really stupid." Blake replied, sitting down next to Max.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Max said, casually. "So, have you figured out where Allen will be sleeping?"

Blake nodded. "Yes, and I already packed your bags so you could move inside the dog house."

_SLAP_

"We don't even have a dog, you idiot." Max retorted, scowling. "I'm trying to be serious here!"

Blake rubbed his cheek. "Owww."

Allen peered at the bickering siblings from the door frame of the kitchen, sweat dropping. "Are they always like this?" He thought aloud, much to his relief the siblings didn't seemed to hear him at all nor did they noticed his presence.

"Look who's talking. You and Kanda argue like this all the time." An unfamiliar voice said.

Allen turned around and observed strange girl dressed in cargo shorts along with a V-neck t-shirt that he had no doubt was for men, and black shoes. She also had dark brown hair with a short fringe hairstyle and also appeared to have a short statue for her age.

"Wha? Who are you and how'd you got inside?!" Allen exclaimed, glancing over at the siblings thinking that they would hear his loud outburst.

"You don't need to worry about them hearing us, Allen Walker." The short teenager assured, grinning.

"DEPRIVED!" Allen shouted and immediately covered his mouth as he started to sweat beads.

'What's going on? I just said that aloud without having any control of myself.' Allen thought to himself, nervously.

"Relax, Allen." The teenager chuckled. "I'm the whole reason why you're here, alright? So just be quiet and listen to me." She cleared her throat. "You may address me as... Oku. I may not have much time left, hm... Now where's that paper and where are my glasses?" Then a male teenager with cat ears appeared nowhere with the items Oku needed.

Oku murmured a quick 'thank you' as she cleared her throat and read the paper out-loud. "Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, Yuu Kanda-"

"Wait! Lavi and Ba-Kanda are here too?!" Allen exclaimed, eyes widen.

Oku scowled. "Listen! Do you want to know why you're here or not?!" She erupted as Allen nodded timidly. "Good, now just shut up and listen, albino boy!"

Oku stared at papers before she snapped her fingers, lighting the papers on fire. She sighed. "Okay, there's no particular reason why you three are here. All I know is that I was the one that helped you three through the portal to this world before the three of you could have gotten killed inside of it. So in other words I am the reason why you're here, alive and breathing." Oku explained as she grinned at the last part.

"What about the portal?" Allen asked as he eyes gleamed with anticipation.

Oku furrowed her eyebrows. "If you're thinking about going inside the portal again then you're begging for a death wish. You nearly got killed coming here from the portal. If it weren't for me, the three of you would've been dead by now. Sorry buddy, looks like you need to find a new way to get back to your world. Time's up," Oku said, grinning. "That'll be a whole 89 dolla."

The black haired teenager with cat ears appeared, again, out of nowhere as he carried a checkbook.

"Don't you mean dollars?" Allen asked, blinking.

"Nope. I mean dolla." Oku replied grinning.

Allen sighed, sagging his shoulders. 'Great... More debts to pay off...'

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews are kindly appreciated! Let me know whether I should continue or not. :3**


	2. A Neko and a Letter

**Wazzzupp!**

**I can't believe school is almost starting in 2 weeks, wow.**

**But I have finally finished my Summer homework, yay!**

**I was really satisfied after writing this chapter, so I really hope that you guys enjoy it!**

**Reviews are kindly appreciated.**

* * *

Kanda slowly opens his eyes as the sun gleams down before him. "Stupid Moyashi…" He grumbled under his breath, sitting up.

Then something clicked in his mind as he threw the covers off of him, marching out of the unfamiliar room.

"-and so we both had to walk all the way from – GOOD MORNING, YUU-CHAN!" Lavi waved at Kanda, grinning like an idiot.

Kanda reached towards his waist, instinctually, reaching out to nothing but thin air. He scowled.

The brown-haired man, who was named, Throne, sipped his steaming hot tea, smiling. "Good morning, Kanda, did you slept well in our guest room?"

Kanda's eye twitched. "Where in the hell are we?!"

"Japan." Throne and Lavi replied, casually.

Kanda scowled even more… if that was even possible. "Then what in the hell are we doing here? We should start heading back to Headquarters before they send that stupid Moyashi after us."

Lavi shook his head. "No can do, Yuu. You see, we kind of own Throne here, well you kind of own him a lot of cash after destroying half of his furniture and, well, his bedroom…" He trailed off, sipping his tea.

"So? We could just ask that stupid sister-complex guy to pay it off for us!" Kanda replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

Lavi scratched his head, nervously. "Hehehe, well, you see, Kanda… we're not going to be at Headquarters for quite some time-"

"And why is that, Baka-Usagi?"

"Yuu, this is the year 2012." Lavi replied, with a serious look on his face.

Kanda froze.

* * *

"So you must be that Allen Walker that I have heard about over the phone with Blake." A brunette woman smiled sweetly at Allen. "My name is Maeve." She stuck out her hand as both she and Allen shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Allen politely said, smiling.

Maeve glanced over at her only daughter - who was eating her milk and cookies - with a wide smile on her face. "You _should _learn how to be polite from Allen, here."

Max blinked as her mother emphasized the word, _should_, to her. "Why should I?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY ONLY DAUGHTER AND YOU SHOULD START ACTING MORE LIKE A GIRL!" Maeve erupted causing Allen to flinch while Blake watched over the scene, amusingly.

Max scowled. "You're starting to act like Throne, mom."

Maeve blinked. "Well, that's inconvenient…"

* * *

'What Oku said before…? Lavi and Ba-Kanda are somewhere located in this world… Are they either together or separate?' Allen thought to himself, gazing at the ground.

"Oh, and who is this?" An elderly man asked, staring at Allen.

"He's just one of our mom's friend's son, Chang. His family is on vacation and he's living with us until further notice." Blake explained, smoothly.

"Ooh, I see… What's your name, young one?" Chang asked, smiling at Allen.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and quickly bowed at Chang. "My name is Allen Walker. I'm very pleased to meet you, sir!"

"This one has some good set of manners… impressive." Chang rubbed his chin, before glancing over at Max. "You should learn some from him."

"First, mom, now you – oof!"

"I have a name!" Chang said, picking up a pear from the ground.

Blake's glasses gleamed. "Don't worry, Allen. This happens occasionally."

Allen sweatdropped.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Japan…_**

****"Honey, I'm home – WHY IN THE HELL IS PONY-TAIL GUY STILL DOING HERE?!" Nathan shouted, quickly taking off his shoes at the front door.

Kanda scowled at Nathan.

Throne walked towards the front door with a happy aura surrounding him. "Kanda are officially our house maids in order to pay off the damage you two did yesterday."

"House maid, you say?" Nathan asked, grinning deviously.

Throne nodded.

"Kanda, right?" Nathan pointed towards the kitchen. "Prepare me some chips and soda."

Kanda scowled. "Hold on for a second! If I'm supposed to do damn housework then what in the hell are you supposed to be doing, Baka-Usagi?!"

"He's going to be my personal house secretary. This boy sure knows how to do his paperwork." Throne replied, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Tch." Kanda stomped into the kitchen leaving Nathan behind with a triumphant smile on his face.

* * *

"FINALLY!" I shouted as I walked inside the house and threw myself onto the couch. "Home sweet home! Did you paint the ceiling, mom? Because I'm liking that tangerine!"

"We could use a little help here." Allen hinted as he and Blake struggled to bring in the grocery bags.

I waved my hand off. "It's Sunday, I would prefer not to do any kind of work today, if you do not mind."

A strand of Allen's hair popped up in the air – also known as idiot hair. 'You can't be serious… she's just like-' and a picture of his red-haired bookman friend popped into his mind.

"Don't worry about her, Allen, she's just that fat and lazy kind." Blake grinned, putting the grocery bags inside the kitchen.

A vein popped out of my forehead. "For your information, I'm not fat, thank you very much. I burn those calories by one, skating, and two, playing the drums."

**"YES!" **A voice boomed as smoke filled the living room and short female appeared.

"O-oku?!" Allen shrieked, hiding behind Blake.

"**OH YES, IT IS I, THE MIGHTY AND DIRTY OK-"**

"Seriously? A Dark Vader voice impression? If you want your entrance to look more badass you gotta add a spice of Napoleon Dynamite." I remarked, shrugging.

"So, you must be Max Blackwood…" The girl said, pushing up her glasses and rubbing her chin if she were to have a beard.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I replied.

Oku's eye twitched. "Hey, don't be all smartass on me, human! You know that I have the power of killing you with an army of little ponies, right?!"

"And that will be the happiest moment of my life." I replied, grinning. I mean, wouldn't that be awesome? Death by little ponies, oh come on, don't act like it's not cool enough.

"Um, Max, not because I don't like you or anything, I mean you are a very nice person, but you shouldn't probably get on Oku's bad side…" Allen warned, peeking out of Blake's shoulder.

Blake glanced over at Allen before turning his gaze at Oku. "Who are you and how do you know Allen?"

Oku tossed a portfolio towards Blake, who epically caught it and quickly scanned through it, before tossing it back towards Oku. "Alright, then… now that that's settled would you go out with me?" This earned a weird look from Allen and a hit on the head by me

Oku intended to sit on the couch before she was stopped by me, who was holding a knife near her neck.

"MAX!" Blake and Allen exclaimed in horror.

"What do we do?!" Allen asked, sweating.

"I don't know but I still need my answer!" Blake said, pouting.

Allen's eye twitched in response. "Are you serious?!"

"I don't know who the hell you are but you must give me a pretty damn good reason on why you're here and how you and Allen know each other!" I growled.

"STOP THIS!" Allen shouted, standing between the two of us, who were glaring at each other. "You two need to calm down and-"

"You have no room to talk, Walker. You and Kanda argue beyond worse than this in case you haven't noticed." Oku harshly pushed Allen aside and continued to glare at me.

"Who wants cake?" Mom asked, walking inside the living room.

Oku glanced over at the cake that was sitting in the table and huffed. "Consider yourself lucky that I love cake."

* * *

"So, you're the reason why Allen and his two other friends are in this world and you don't have a clue on how to get him or his friends back to their world?" Max asked, scratching her cheek.

"You're making it sound like it was a bad thing!" Oku complained.

"IT IS!" The three teenagers said.

Oku sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Did I forgot to mention that Allen's friends are with your two brothers in Japan?"

"WHAT?!" The three teenagers exclaimed.

"Wait…" Blake said, his eyes widening.

"That means… that phone call…" Max trailed off, shocked.

Oku sighed, crossing her arms. "Yeah… Nathan and Kanda had a tie that day after destroying Throne's bedroom and half of his furniture, stuff…" She glanced over at Max. "You both sure do act alike in many ways."

Max scowled. "That's so not true!" She denied.

"So... Are we cool now?" Oku asked, biting a piece out of her cake, ignoring Max's previous protest. "Your mom makes delicious cake by the way."

Blake's eye twitched as Allen burped, rubbing his stomach. "Man, am I full."

"You sure do have quite an appetite, Allen…" Blake said, twitching.

"Huh? Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you that I am parasite type – meaning that I _need_ to eat a lot of food in order to get energy when I'm using my anti-akuma weapon." Allen timidly said, rubbing the back of his head.

Max stood in front of the table, with her arms crossed. "So, what now?"

Blake raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by 'what now'?"

Max's expression hardened. "For starters we all know that Allen is from a different universe and now we know that Oku was the reason he and his friends were brought here, but there must be some purpose on why they're here."

"And what gives you that idea?" Oku asked, munching on her last piece of cake.

"It's simple, you see, I have read a couple of novels and watched a couple of movies with problems similar to thes-"

"You read fan-fiction, don't you?" Blake asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, would you shut up already and let me finish?!" Max growled.

Allen, in deep thought, considered the idea Max shown to conclude. 'There could be a possibility that Max could be right… I couldn't just be brought into this strange world without a purpose – hold on a minute!'

"OKU!" Allen shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"ARGH, MY EARS! I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, YOU KNOW?!"

"AND I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED TALKING!"

Allen quickly bowed and continued with what he was going to say. "You're not human, right?"

Oku eyed Allen suspiciously, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"What Max said… could it be that I was brought here for some kind of purpose?" Allen asked in a serious tone.

Uh-oh, shit just got serious here.

Oku's eye twitched. "What do I have to say to get it through your thick human skulls?! I told you all that I don't know anything about the why and the how's!" She harshly got up from her chair, snapping her fingers as a black-haired neko-guy appeared and slapped a piece of paper on Allen's hand.

Allen's eyes literally almost fell out as he peered down at the piece of paper. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE?!" He screeched.

Oku whispered into the neko-guy's ear – which twitched slightly. The neko-guy turned towards Allen, expressionless.

"No, this is not what you call a jok –" _HISS _"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME, HUMAN!" _HISS_

Blake, who turned on the vacuum cleaner, looked up at the neko-guy, blinking. "Oh, so you really are a neko."

The neko-guy's pupils dilated in anger, with his tail all puffed up. "Yeah! So what of it?! Are you going to fan-girl and tell me how freaking kawaii I am?!"

"Errmm, noo…" Blake replied, raising one of his eyebrows.

**_POOF_**

****And with that Oku and neko-guy disappeared.

Max peered over Allen's shoulder and read what was in the paper out-loud. "The fate of this world is in your hands, exorcists. Challenges are to come with – and to quickly answer your question, no, it's not that fatso Earl and his Noah bitches, you will face a bigger challenge. You will face the Firelord – no, no, seriously, you'll face some sort of evil villain sort-of guy so… yeah, be prepared, but first there will be obstacles before you beat the big bad guy, you must defeat all of his minions and some other dudes that I'm too lazy to mention here, so yeah, good luck and enjoy this Barbie sticker. – Caleb. PS: I eat albinos for breakfast."

Blake blinked. "Well… That escalated quickly…"

* * *

Lavi sighed, splashing water on his face.

"A letter from Lord Caleb." Lavi quickly turned around and saw neko-guy standing behind him as he slapped the piece of paper he was holding onto Lavi's hand.

Lavi, knowing that this neko-guy was Oku's bitch, opened the letter and started to read the exact same thing Max has read a few moments ago. "What? But why us exactly? And seriously a flipping sticker with a hot chick on it?! I mean, she's hot, but still-"Lavi looked up from the letter and noticed that Oku's neko-bitch was gone by then.

"Usagi! Don't just stand there! Aren't you supposed to be doing some work for that bastard?!" Kanda said, annoyed. His eyes wondered to the paper that Lavi was holding in his hand. "What is that?" He bluntly asked.

Lavi stared at Kanda in the eye as he explained what he had just read in the note.

Kanda scowled and right when he opened his mouth-

"HEY, YUU, RUN BY THE MARKET AND GET ME SOME MILK AND COOKIES, WILL YA?!"

If looks could kill then Nathan would've died a painful death.

* * *

Max walked down the stairs to the living room while Blake was reading on the couch. He put down his magazine, glancing over at Max, giving her a look.

Max sighed. "I tricked Allen into giving him this pill that'll make him sleep for about 12 straight hours – does justice for him since he's short."

Blake raised one of his eyebrows. "How'd you tricked him?"

"I told him that it'll help him with his stress – I had to shove it in his mouth, but luckily he fell fast asleep on the beanbag chair in his room."

Blake made a sound of impression, nodding.

Max flopped down besides Blake, sighing. "I don't understand…. I mean, why us? It sounded pretty serious despite how much jokes this Caleb dude cracked. How are we going to help Allen go back to his world, how are we going to help him prepare for this huge battle? We're just regular human-beings. We're not all about that supernatural stuff like them."

Blake frowned. "I know that this a huge responsibility for all of us – but… no matter what… we have to help Allen. We just have to help him, we're the only people he has."

* * *

_"Boss, are you sure about this?" The outlooker said, glancing over at the portal displaying the three exorcists and the other portal that displayed the Science division squad along with some other exorcists._

_ "He's right, boss. Are you sure that you want to go through this, I mean-"_

**_"SILENCE!" _**_A voice roared through the room._

_ "O-o-our apologies, boss." The outlooker stuttered, bowing his head towards the mysterious silhouette._

**_"THE EARL MILLINEUM AND HIS NOAH'S WERE BECOMING NUISANCES WITH THEIR LITTLE CHARADES ON ELIMINATING THESE LITTLE EXORCISTS, I HAVE COME TO THE DECISION THAT I WILL BE THE ONE TO ELIMINATE THESE PESTY EXORCISTS AND ANYONE THAT STANDS IN MY WAY. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"_**

****_The two outlooker's quickly nodded, gulping. "Y-yes, boss!"_

**_"VERY WELL… I WILL ASSIGN YOU TWO ON A MISSION – SO LISTEN CLOSELY…" _**

* * *

**OOOOHH. STUFF JUST GOT REAL, YO.**

**STAY TUNE UNTIL NEXT TIME~**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I know I did. :3**

**... Reviews are kindly appreciated! :3**


End file.
